Stay
by cgfs
Summary: Battered. Broken. Sometimes, love isn't enough.


**A/N: **_Back so soon? Why yes, I am. So, I was listening to 'Stay' by Rihanna when an I idea popped into my head. I like playing one song over and over and on about the fourth repeat, I started writing._

_I just deleted a very long explanation of the idea and thought I shouldn't bore you with that but the gist of it is that Megan and Kate is in a push and pull semi relationship and it's gotten to a point of self-destruction. This is a bit sad. The whole idea is._

* * *

'I love you, Megan.'

Megan was stopped. She didn't dare turn around. Hearing those words from Kate now made so much more impact than last night and she didn't know if she could deal with it. It's just too much right now. She feels like her head is gonna explode, her heart was straining beating and her stomach just dropped far beyond what she can usually handle. She didn't know what to do next, what to say. A part of her was screaming to just ran out the apartment, a part was saying to just own up to how she feels. Megan breathing shallowed even more.

'I know you heard me last night. I wasn't out of it. I just didn't know how to say it.'

Megan felt tears dancing on her lids. She was suddenly so emotional. _Why?_ Megan tried and willed her body not to cry, not to show emotion. Still, a small droplet fell from her green eyes and landed on her cheek. She heard Kate stood up from her chair and walked towards her. As soon as she felt Kate's presence behind her, another tear dropped. She shut her eye, causing the remaining water to skid down her face and shook her face. A small breath left the shaking lips of the redhead. It took everything that was left of her but Megan was finally able to speak.

'You can't... You can't do this to me, Kate. I'm finally...'

She chocked back a sob. A huge lump formed on her throat and was obstructing her ability to breath and speak properly. She tried to swallow it.

'...Happy.'

Megan felt a ton of weight lifted of her. She was able to push past her emotions and put a stop to what it is that's happening and about to happen. The choice of her words could be better, she knew. Her emotions were not necessary either but at least she said no. No matter how hard it was for her to do, it was the right thing, For her. For Kate. For everyone surrounding them.

Kate was dumbfounded about Megan's statement. She expected a face of horror, maybe even ridicule but not this. Definitely not this. Kate heard no but she saw Megan trying hard not to say Yes. She feels the same, she's just choosing the saner choice. _Not very Megan of her_, she thought for a second. Kate felt a surge of confidence with her somewhat assurance of Megan's feeling. With a surprising amount of force, she turned the redhead towards her. Megan would've protested towards this but she was just too weak at the moment.

With blue eyes searching, Megan tried her hardest not to look at Kate. Her eyes told everything about her and although she knew that she had already hinted a hell of a lot, she didn't want to give it all away. Her eyes stayed elusive to Kate's blue orbs.

'Look at me, Megan.'

Kate finally cupped Megan's face and forced her to look at her. Her heart broke when she saw that she was crying. It's taking all of Megan not to crack even more and she's prodding. She's damn prodding. She felt horrible about the situation she put Megan in. It was selfish of her to think that she still has a hold over Megan, that she can pull her into her again even though she was the one who left her first. Megan tried to hide her sob but the rise of her throat was telling.

Smite me now, God. I'm about to do destroy her for my happiness. _And her happiness_, a little voice was quick to tell her. Kate wasn't sure anymore. The past few months flashed before her eyes and she wondered, how could she keep hurting Megan? Finally, she decided to let go of Megan's face. The act of defeat gave Megan strength. Her feet, which she thought was permanently planted on the ground, moved on her command. She walked past the blonde and went to the door.

_You have to tell her._ She feared that this might be the last time she'll see the blonde but for the sake of her sanity, it was strong possibility. With a deep breath, she turned back and give her all to speak. Their eyes connected and Megan saw the anguished blues she's come to adore. Megan relished the time when it was easy, it was just sex and no one was getting hurt. Now, she's battered and broken. If only scenarios ran rampant inside Megan's head and one thought broke her heart even more. W_e could've been great._ 'I loved you, Kate.. but you threw me away.'

* * *

**A/N: **_Uh, yeah. Thanks for reading. :|_ **HI ROMY, *insert heart emoji* :)**


End file.
